Nordreich (1st)
category:Maroon team alliances Category:Alliances Category: Nordreich category:Fascism Category:Alliances Nordreich or NoR Is a Germanic Imperialists alliance dedicated to Nationalism, and more specifically, Odalism. Their numbers are almost 400 nations. The UGO and ICON have merged into Nordreich. The Northern Empire (Nordreich) Charter Article I. Declaration of Direction Article II. Politics Article III. Rights and Requirements Article IV. Symbolism and Ideology Article V. Foreign Policy Article VI. War and Justice Preamble: “Nordreich Bluteid” We, the Germanic Volk, hereby swear complete fealty and allegiance to the Greater Northern Reich. We solemnly swear to uphold the charter and all the values emphasized therein as law, and pledge undying loyalty to the illustrious vanguard of the Volk, the Triumviate, Kaiser of the Reich and his government. We furthermore pledge to fight treason, cowardice, and desertion within the confines of the unified Fatherland, even unto death. Our honor is our loyalty, Heil the Reich!By signing up in this thread, you have sworn this oath. Feel free to copy and paste it into your application post. Article I: Declaration of Direction The Unified German Reich of the Volksleitung and Prussian Federation, or Nordreich as it shall henceforth be officially christened, is a Maroon-sphere alliance that upholds the principles of Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation, centered around German Nationalism as it’s central tenant. Thus, the Reich stands in firm oppositionThis does not necessarily reflect the exact views of entire Reich memberbase, rather the Reich’s “constitutional approach”, and the official Reich mission. Members are allowed to deviate from the Reich’s political stance so long as their doing so does not in any way harm or hinder the Reich’s furthering of our aims, be that through flaming or refusal to participate in Reich operations. to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism, finding both, in their extreme forms, as incompatible with the preservation and manifestation of Europe. Essentially based on Germanic culture, values and languages, the Greater Northern Reich is neither politically left-wing nor right-wing, welcoming ideas straddling the political spectrum, welcoming members from all walks of life, so long as they do not embody or further a threat to the Volk. We are accordingly opposed to globalization (both the RL and Cybernations globalization), as it destroys unique cultures. The Reich (being a Pan-European organization) therefore officially promotes and encourages European (Proper German and Scandinavian in particular) folklore and culture and a revival of the values and hopefully efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization. United by blood, we strive to stand up to globalist forces and protect our unique culture. Article II: Politics The Northern Reich is effectively a meritocratic-monarchy. Inspired in part by Imperial Deutschland and other various sources, the Reich’s political organization takes the checks and balances of representative democracy, the honor and zeal of limited monarchy, and the sheer efficiency of fascist dictatorship. The ultimate executive authority lies within the Imperial Triumvirate, a three-member Imperial council that acts as head of state. Wielding supreme executive power, the triumvirate members (called Volksfuhrers. by nature, run the alliance. With control over the armed forces, ministries and ultimately, the alliance, the Triumvirate is equivalent to the executive branch of a Federal republic and the Monarch of a limited monarchy. The Triumvirate issues decrees/executive orders, and ratifies laws/amendments. Volksfuhrers are revered and serve life terms unless they resign or are impeached by the two other Volksfuhrers and then if a 2/3 majority of the Reichsleitung ratify their removal. The Triumvirate is also capable of reversing a Kaiserlich decision unanimously. The main legislative and judicial body is the Reichsleitung. It is equivalent to the senate/house in a federal republic and the aristocracy/nobility in a monarchy. The Reichsleitung appoints the Triumvirate, proposes laws/amendments, and acts as a judicial panel. Reichsleiters are elevated to their status on a basis of merit, and serve unlimited terms, so long as their meritous activity allows it. There can only be nine Reichsleiters at any given time, and no member is allowed to hold the positions of Reichsleiter and Volksfuhrer simultaneously. (Reichsleiters may be appointed as ministers in addition to their council office; however, a Volksfuhrer may hold no other political office aside from state and military governance). The Triumvirate and Reichsleitung thus act as checks and balances on each other. Both councils hold the power of proportional vetoes. If the Triumvirate issues a decree on a 2/3 decision, the dissenting Triarch may appeal to the Reichsleitung for review of the order. If 6/9 Reichsleiters decide to veto the decree, then the decision is nullified, and discussion for alternative solutions become necessary. Likewise, if the Reichsleitung passes a law or amendment, the Triumvirate can veto it. If it’s a 6/9 decision to pass the law, then only 2/3 Triarchs need to evoke their vetoes to nullify the law. Unanimous decisions can thus only be vetoed by unanimous decisions, leaving the issue at a stalemate, forcing cooperation and compromise between guiding forces of the alliance, ensuring progress and unity. This apparatus also functions in the same manner on a judicial level. On a case-by-case issue, such as a court-martial involving desertion, forced reparations, etc, the Reichsleitung-Triumvirate scale acts as a court of appeals. The council in question may hear the case, and verdicts are determined in the same manner as passing laws and decrees. The Reichstag is composed of meritous members who have access to government information and meetings, but no official power or say in government matters. They do, however, have access and participation in debates, and hence verbal power earned with merit. Reichstag members may be appointed as ministers. They make up the active elements of the alliance and have seniority and opportunity for further advancement. The last, but certainly not least group is the general populace, composed of the ordinary memberbase, new members and inactives alike. All have equal rights and opportunity. The general populace is composed of two symbolic sectors: Das Volk-The (predominantly Germanic) European members of the alliance, who uphold the central ideals of our charter and manifest nationalist qualities exclusive to European society. May not be appointed to as a head of a ministry. Right of general assembly, an appointed commissioner moderates government suggestion and public concern. Reichskommissariat-The non-European Reichskommissariat are the non-European members of the alliance, who uphold the ideas of our charter, but express qualities not specifically linked to European society, but rather their own. The Reich encourages this same school of thought in all parts of the world, and thus creates an official differentiation of unique cultures. May not be appointed to as a head of a ministry. Right of general assembly, an appointed commissioner moderates government suggestion and public concern. The core Reich ministries headed by appointed Reichsleitung and Reichstag members are: Propaganda and Recruitment, Security, Culture, Commerce, and Foreign Affairs. The military, deemed “Wehrmacht” is headed by the Triuvmirate, and the Kaiser exclusively in times of crisis. The symbolic head of the alliance is the Kaiser, who has no term limit and acts as a figurehead and spokesperson for the alliance in times of peace. In emergency situations, the Kaiser assumes ultimate executive authority and is allowed to use his own judgement in determining the correct course of action. The Triumvirate crowns the Kaiser with a unanmous decision, and can also depose or veto the monarch's descision if it is controversial or problematic. Thus, the Nordreich’s system functions smoothly with all branches of government organized in the smallest, most efficient manner possible, encouraging efficiency, justice, and steadfastness to ideals simultaneously, whilst promoting meritous action, in a truly German manner, hearkening back to Imperial Deutschland itself. "In Nordreich, you don't choose your leader, your leader chooses you." -Kaiser Martens, Emperor of the Reich Article III: Rights and Requirements Members of the Reich are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights #First and foremost, all members of the Reich are entitled to the protection and respect of the alliance and have the right to expect aid to be approved in times of crisis. This right is forfeited if the nation in question performs an act of aggression without the approval and justification of the Reich government and war department. #All members of the Reich are entitled to discussion in a secure settingOur Official forums are located Here about issues in Cybernations. #All members have the right to a stake in the Reich, by achieving great deeds for the alliance, furthering their own position and that of the Nordreich in a symbiotic relationship as opposed to a parasitic one. Requirements, guidelines and obligations #The Greater Northern Reich is a pan-European alliance of cultural preservation and manifestation, with German nationalism as it’s unifying core. Therefore, ethnicity will be taken into consideration upon application. Typically Germanic (Germans, Norwegians, Scandinavians, British, etc), and other Europeans (Italians, Spaniards, etc, Russians and other slavs) are encouraged and officially promoted by the Reich in the symbolic sense of cultural manifestation. These members of the Reichsvolk are held in symbolic native esteem. Non-European applicants will be acceptedNon-Europeans who are accepted will be treated equally to Europeans, except for the symbolic differentiation. The Reich reserves the right to deny applicants at any time for any reason, and flaming due to the refusal of admission may even go as far to be seen as an act of war against the alliance. provided they meet all other requirements, as the Reich encourages similar principles among all peoples. These non-native nationalists make up a symbolic sector of the Nordreich called the Reichskommissariat, so they may still enjoy the full benefits of membership without subscribing completely to European cultural manifestation, and projecting a similar vision for their own people. #With respect to other in-game settings like National Religion and Government type, all member nations are strongly encouraged to adopt the “Norse” religion.Members are strongly encouraged to adopt the Norse religion officially. However, if due to game mechanics, a member wishes to change their religion or government, there is an application process to do so. Since ethnicity has no known effect on gameplay, Germanic ethnicity is even more strongly encouraged. As for government type, “Totalitarian”, “Revolutionary Government”, and “Monarchy” are officially promoted, and “Republic” and “Dictatorship” are favored. “Capitalist”, “transitional”, “communist”, and direct “democracy” are generally frowned upon, although due to game mechanics, they are tolerable for the time that they are desired ONLY. Further questions and possible exceptions are reviewed on a case-by-case basis of the Reich leadership. #Members of the Reich are expected to follow the orders and respect the decisions of the alliance. Therefore, as in all alliances, the memberbase is required to provide aid to allies in times of war. #Marks are the standard currency of the Nordreich. #The entire memberbase is expected to behave in a civilized, respectful manner towards each other and the rest of the cyberverse. #Maroon team membership is compulsory. Article IV: Symbolism and Ideology As previously stated, the Nordreich is neither officially left or right-winged, however, it is by nature strongly opposed to the countless threats to it’s ideals of cultural preservation, particularly global consumerist-capitalism and international communism. In particular, we are an anti-globalization alliance, and our Germanic Nationalism is not only a way to enrich ourselves by promoting a unique culture, but to take a stand against the rising tide of globalization. Our actions on cybernations can reasonably be expected to ring true with these truths. Furthermore, it can be stated that loving our land and folk does not equal hating or condoning violence against other ethnicities/nations on a basis of hate and bigotry. The Reich is accordingly strongly opposed to communism (even more so globalist capitalism) in its purest form, as it’s very ideological structure promotes the dissolution and stagnation of Germanic culture, and unofficially and ultimately, people. "Our stance against Communism is not a struggle for capitalism, but on the contrary, a struggle for true socialism that can only triumph once the most pervasive, violent, and degenerate offspring of socialism is first eliminated, along with it's extreme opposite, neoliberalism. Both practices, by nature, are opposed to our fundamental vision. In order to achieve this vision, the current order must be thoroughly destroyed. Our vision is true socialism and brotherhood for all European peoples throughout the Cyberverse." –Mjolnir Abteilung Oberstgruppenfuhrer Magnus Nordir, Imperial Regent and Volksfuhrer The Reich uses symbolism spanning from ancient Germanic Norse symbols to emblems and ideas originating in Imperial Deutschland, and even ones hearkening back to the ancient Indo-European migrations. Our official emblems also represent the union of the former Prussian Federation and Volksleitung Alliance. Our ensign is the Odal, the rune of Odin. To us, it symbolizes our ancient heritage, and a strong, defiant stance against globalization. The Nordreich is NOT a racist organization and the Odal is not meant to be used in connection with any racist connotation. It also symbolizes unity and strength, two core values of Germanic peoples and hence, the Reich It was originally used as the Volksleitung symbol before the Anschluss. Our crest is the Prussian Eagle, the de facto national bird of Germania, and a notorious emblem of Deutschland itself. It symbolizes power, unity and majesty. The eagle is a bird of prey, top of the food hierarchy, and a king in his own territory. The eagle thus represents European dominance of Europe. The Prussian Eagle was originally used as the symbol of the Prussian Federation before the Anschluss. Members of the Reich tend to lean left on environmental issues. Protection of the environment is an important value of Nordreich members both in RL and on Cybernations. Accordingly, it is strongly encouraged that nations do not develop nuclear weapons, and use of nuclear weapons is prohibited except in cases of defense and if approved by the government. It is also encouraged (although by no means required) that members stay away from environmentally harmful resources, and select pro-environment government policies, such as strict immigration control, etc. Unofficially in our alliance, it can be expected to find a somewhat diverse political tendencies among our members, however, they are expected to abide by the alliances' "biased" official decisions, as our political tendencies are also expected to be somewhat cohesive as well. Nordreich tends to lean left on some issues, and right on others. We will accept many ideological proponents, as long as they do not support globalism, communism, world capitalism, or any other kind of entity that is harmful to the Reich’s aims. Article V: Foreign Policy With respect to other alliances NoR will treat alliances with the respect and diplomacy they deserve, giving even ideologically opposed alliances a chance to solve issues through diplomacy in a civilized manner. If diplomacy fails to meet the interests of the alliance in any way, then and only then will war be an inevitable option. If attacked, it can be expected that the Reich will retaliate, and call for support from its allies. The Reich is a civilized alliance and does not see the need for senseless warmongering. Diplomacy will always be the first choice, however, we will not hesitate to retaliate if our peace loving folk and lands are threatened or attacked in any way. The Reich, by nature, aims for peace. Which brings us to… Article VI: War and Justice For diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that the Nordreich government does not allow individual members to attack nations without the authentication and approval of the Triarchy. If a nation chooses to act on it's own, it can expect to receive no aid for the particular conflict in question, and a warning not to let it happen again. Repeat offenders will risk expulsion. Excepting cases of self defense, it is illegal to be at war with any nation without permission. In other words, ANY declaration of war in which the NoR member is the aggressor must FIRST be approved by NoR government. Treason/Espionage Clause Discovered spies can expect exposure to war from the entire alliance, be it through multiple nations or financing. Espionage/treason is to be treated as the highest crime against the Reich, and thus can expect the appropriate justice to be served. The penalty for treason is death, and any member can be expelled by the Triarchy at any time, without giving justification. Desertion Clause Achtung! NationsVolk deserters will be dealt with with more severity than Reichskommissariat members, as the former is a betrayal of Germanic unity, and the latter could be considered an act of Nationalism and self-direction for the people in question. Either way, desertion is dealt with on levels of extreme severity in both cases. who leave the alliance without justification and warning will be treated as deserters, especially in the case that they rip off material or ideas created by the Reich staff. Deserters will be shot. Take that as you will, the Greater Northern Reich does not tolerate treason or cowardice for selfish gain, especially in the name of globalization and capitalism at the cost of Germanic Unity. Common good over the individual good. Article VII Appendixes: Footnotes Enlistment/Recruitment Instructions To enlist among our ranks, first, sign up in thread posting the required details (Nation Name, Ruler, Team, resources, past affiliations), then sign up for our offsite forums. Upon registration you will be sent a message by an administrator regarding your enlistment, and after completely a short screening you will be granted entrance among our alliance as a foot soldier in the mighty German Reich. Please have patience, our screening process is vital to our recruitment policy. Example Post: Nation: Ny Sverige Ruler: Magnus Nordir Team: Maroon Resources: Gold, Pigs Ethnicity: Scandinavian Past Affiliations: Volksleitung “I will now sign up on the offsite forums and wait patiently to be approved” Patriotic Banners Image:Propaganda.jpg|Germanic warriors hoisting the banner of the empire atop the Reichshalle during the crowning of Emperor Martens, marking the ushering of a new era in western history. Image:Propagandagirl.png|Showcasing our dedication to the preservation of our folk, which we hold in higher regard than anything on earth, as it is the most sacred duty of all germanic and european peoples. Image:Propagandaeagle.jpg|The national bird of the Northern Empire. The eagle guides us on our path to victory, it's essence is of freedom and union with nature and life. (Stephen Colbert says that your misuse of the bald eagle is a crime against the United States) Image:Th_NordreichPropoganda.png|The Flag Is Raised On The Beaches Of Holland After Its Capture in the Second Great War. The Banner Shows The Patriotism And Heroism of Nordreichs Soldiers. Initiative Nordreich is a member of the Initiative, and was accepted as of January 13th, 2007. Wars #October Massacre #Maroon War #Second Great War #Second Maroon War #Third Great War Video Controversies In mid-November on the day of the declaration of the Maroon War, a member of Nordreich announced on the Cybernations forums that he had completed an Official Nordreich Recruitment video. The video depicted scenes of graphic violence, emaciated bodies of holocaust prisoners, Nazi aggression, and holocaust atrocities, followed by pictures of Adolf Hitler and swastikas mixed with Nordreich propaganda. Some Nordreich officials denounced the film, claiming that it was not official. The video was removed from the Cybernations forums by the moderator for offensive content. In late December, a second Nordreich film was released. The film contained film footage of the German Third Reich accompanied by the national anthem of Norway. The real-life Prime Minister of Norway was shown this video, and several media outlets printed and distributed the story. Reported in Norwegian, British, and American news, the "neo-Nazi group's video" outraged many within the Norway media. Unlike the previous video, this video was released directly by the top Nordreich administration, ensuring its authenticity. Washington Times News Article on the video category:Maroon team alliances